


Дикарь, тренер и сеги

by Kenilvort, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойкава решил сняться в рекламе, Ивайзуми дал уговорить себя за компанию, а потом к ним присоединился Ушиджима</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикарь, тренер и сеги

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016.  
> Вся рекламная кухня была жестоко принесена в жертву жанру и художественной условности.

— Что? — сказал Ивайзуми. — Повтори, я не расслышал.

На самом деле это была ложь — расслышал он все прекрасно, — но всегда оставался шанс, что Ойкава проникнется зверским выражением его лица и сдаст назад.

— Реклама, Ива-чан, — повторил Ойкава с улыбкой, в которой, по мнению Ивайзуми, было слишком много зубов. — Реклама! Разве я не здорово все устроил?

После того, как они поступили в университет, полезные связи Ойкавы экспоненциально возросли. К несчастью для Ивайзуми, Ойкава знал какую-то девушку, которая знала какого-то режиссера, который искал новые лица для рекламы.

— Нас покажут по телевидению! — ликовал Ойкава. — Мой первый рекламный контракт — потом, войдя в национальную волейбольную сборную и став гордостью японского народа, я буду вспоминать его со светлой грустью.

— Хочется тебе делать из себя дурака — валяй, — буркнул Ивайзуми. — Другого не могу понять: я-то тут причем?

— Ну как же, Ива-чан. Сыграем на контрасте: красавец и чудовище!

— Я тебя сейчас стукну. Больно.

Наверное, Ойкаве и в самом деле следовало врезать, но в глубине души Ивайзуми подозревал, что выбить из него эту дурь все равно невозможно, так что не стоит даже пытаться.

Поэтому он просто спустил все это на тормозах, понадеявшись, что для ролика наберут каких-то детей, или котов, или полуголых девиц — что там сейчас было в тренде, — Ойкава немного поноет и выбросит всю эту блажь про телевидение из головы. Однако чертов режиссер проникся идеей выстроить рекламную концепцию вокруг молодых талантливых атлетов, и Ивайзуми с грустью понял, что отвертеться не выйдет.

— Что мы хоть будем рекламировать? — спросил он у Ойкавы. Утро выдалось непростым: Ойкава хотел предстать перед режиссером во всем блеске своего великолепия, а потому перетряхнул гардероб — и вынул из Ивайзуми душу.

— Йогурт, — сказал Ойкава, элегантно поправляя сидящие на носу очки.

— Йогурт? — Ивайзуми напряг память: телевизору он предпочитал онлайн-трансляции волейбольных матчей, а потому сведения о рекламе йогуртов у него были скудные и обрывчатые. Кажется, в ней фигурировали анимешные динозавры и все такое прочее.

Может, Годзилла будет, подумал Ивайзуми и немного повеселел.

Студия располагалась в высоком новом здании в деловом центре города. Народу было — не продохнуть, все куда-то спешили, бежали, вооружившись бумагами и разноцветными папками, размахивали портфелями и какими-то макетами. Это был чуждый мир, чуждый и странный, Ивайзуми с гораздо большим удовольствием провел бы время на игровой площадке — или дома. А вот Ойкава, похоже, был рад и оживленно вертел головой, впитывая в себя непривычную атмосферу и стараясь ничего не пропустить.

Они поднялись на лифте и отыскали студию. В ней было так же людно и бестолково. Наверное, это и был тот знаменитый творческий беспорядок, который так ценили люди свободных профессий, но Ивайзуми все это напоминало хаос.

— Тоору-чан! — устремился к ним какой-то недомерок в облегающих слаксах, и у Ивайзуми дернулась щека.

— Тоору-чан? — повторил он одними губами.

— Это помощник режиссера, Вакатоби, — пояснил Ойкава и приветливо помахал недомерку. — Вакатоби-сан!

— Вака-чан, — поправил недомерок. — А это и есть твой знаменитый Ива-чан?

— Ивайзуми, — поправил Ивайзуми сухо.

— К чему эти церемонии? — недомерок хитро улыбнулся. — Уверен, мы быстро подружимся.

Он оглядел Ивайзуми с ног до головы, привстал на цыпочки, потрогал бицепс, присвистнул — и одобрительно хлопнул его по заду.

— Отличное тело.

— Спасибо, — польщенно сказал Ойкава, как будто отличное тело Ивайзуми было его личной заслугой.

— Это ведь реклама про йогурты, — сказал Ивайзуми, — какое вообще значение имеет, отличное у меня тело или нет?

Недомерок приложил ладонь к уху, делая вид, что ослышался, а потом задрал рукав футболки и воинственно продемонстрировал свой тощий бицепс. Судя по всему, ничего тяжелее палочек для еды недомерок в руках не держал. Да и насчет палочек Ивайзуми засомневался.

— Ты думаешь, что кто-то будет покупать йогурт, глядя на такого, как я? — спросил недомерок с таким видом, будто очень гордился тем, что ему не суждено рекламировать йогурт.

— Я думал, что нас оденут в костюмы баночек из-под йогурта и всякое такое, — искренне сказал Ивайзуми и покосился на Ойкаву. Тот выглядел злорадно.

— Годзилл не будет, Ива-чан, даже не надейся.

Ивайзуми мысленно врезал Ойкаве по лбу, а недомерок пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Убожество. Вчерашний день. Дань замшелым традициям. Мы их сломаем. Откроем новый путь. И поработим массы.

Он торжественно выпрямился и развернул плечи, стал как будто больше и внушительнее, а свет, льющийся из окна, раззолотил макушку. Ивайзуми откашлялся. Это было круто.

— Что ж, идемте, — спохватился Вакатоби. — Сначала пробы.

Ивайзуми воспрял духом. Точно, пробы. Сейчас он их провалит и наконец-то сможет с чистой совестью поехать домой.

— Не волнуйся, Ива-чан, — подал голос Ойкава. — Это всего лишь формальность.

Ивайзуми задумался, почему он до сих пор не убил Ойкаву. Какая-то ведь должна быть причина?

Густо заполненный снующими людьми коридор внезапно закончился у самой обычной белой двери, к которой жевательной резинкой был прилеплен стикер с кривоватой надписью: "Не беспокоить". Внутри было тихо и пусто, если не считать высокой, почти до потолка, черной ширмы. Одна стена оказалась зеленой, на полу мелом был нарисован контур тела. Нарисован тщательно и с любовью. Ивайзуми невежливо встал прямо на голову, Ойкава же вертел головой, как будто ждал чуда.

Вряд ли мужик, выползший на коленях из-за ширмы, тянул на чудо, но что-то удивительное в нем было. По крайней мере, когда он выпрямился, то оказалось что росту в нем — за два метра.

— Привел? — пророкотал мужик густым, сочным басом и, не меняя интонаций, скомандовал: — К стене. Оба.

Ойкава недоверчиво посмотрел на силуэт на полу, а Ивайзуми задумался, сможет ли выломать дверь, если вдруг что.

— Давайте-давайте, — засуетился Вакатоби, подгоняя их с Ойкавой к зеленой стене. — Господин Дефо не любит ждать, а тут еще этот опаздывает.

Ивайзуми не успел спросить, что еще за "этот", как Ойкава решительно дернул его за собой.

— Что нам нужно делать? — деловито осведомился он и поправил челку. Ивайзуми отвернулся.

— Что хотите, — пробурчал мужик и потянул за веревочку. Из-за ширмы выехала устрашающего вида камера.

— У господина Дефо свои методы, — влюбленно прощебетал Вакатоби, а Ивайзуми пожал плечами.

Ойкава рядом крутился как последний придурок, принимая одну идиотскую позу за другой. В аниме он их, что ли, подсматривал?

— Ива-чан, не стой столбом, а то мне достанется вся слава.

Ивайзуми не выдержал — засучив рукава, он поймал Ойкаву в захват, испортил прическу, а потом щекотал до тех пор, пока тот от хохота не покраснел и в изнеможении не опустился на пол.

— Вы взяты, — сообщил мужик, а Вакатоби захлопал в ладоши.

— А я говорил, господин Дефо, говорил!

— Говорил, — согласился мужик и похлопал Вакатоби по плечу, от чего тот засветился, как лампочка.

— А этот? — спохватился Вакатоби и мотнул головой в сторону двери.

— Этот тоже взят, — мужик пробормотал что-то похожее на "мерде", дернул за веревочку, и камера уехала за ширму. — Нам нужна его фактура. Раздевайтесь, начнем.

Над головами грохнуло, и комнату залил яркий белый свет.

Примерно через час Ивайзуми почти по-настоящему возненавидел Ойкаву — из-за врубившихся софитов температура в комнате резко поднялась, и не спасал даже кондиционер; они оба устали, как первогодки на тренировке у Мизогучи, а еще у них, кажется, нихрена не получалось. Потому что одни и те же движения приходилось повторять раз за разом.

Вакатоби что-то гундосил, Дефо все больше хмурился, и Ивайзуми понял, что еще немного, и он превратится в Годзиллу.

— Перерыв, — вдруг хлопнул в ладоши Вакатоби.

Ойкава, изображавший до того, как он тянется к солнцу, застыл в нелепой позе, а Ивайзуми оттянул резинку трусов, проветриваясь.

В этот момент дверь открылась, и в проеме нарисовался силуэт. Чертовски знакомый силуэт. Краем глаза Ивайзуми видел, как багровеет Ойкава.

— Я опоздал, — сказал Ушиджима с присущей ему страстью к очевидному.

— Да неужели? — так сладко пропел Ойкава, что Дефо разинул от удивления рот, Вакатоби съежился до размера точки и забился куда-то в угол, а Ивайзуми вдруг понял весь смысл выражения: "Месть сладка".

— Ушиджима, — сказал он радостно, — значит, тоже реклама йогурта? Проходи, раздевайся, мы уже давно мучаемся.

Дефо закрыл рот, Вакатоби вылез из своего угла, на лице Ойкавы проступила вся его эмоциональная палитра. А потом в глазах засветилось "Ах ты предатель".

"Один-один", — проартикулировал губами Ивайзуми и добавил вслух:

— Ты ведь не дашь себя затмить?

— Очень топорно, Ива-чан, — оскорбленно поджал губы Ойкава. — Какой идиот на это поведется? Я здесь только потому, что, эээ, дал слово Вака-чану.

Ивайзуми покивал, Ушиджима наконец отмер и шагнул внутрь. Вакатоби хищно прыгнул ему за спину, а через миг послышался звук запираемого замка.

— Что ж, — сказал Дефо, — продолжим. И почему ты еще не разделся?

Ивайзуми почти сочувствовал Ушиджиме. Почти. Немного.

Кивнув, Ушиджима принялся стаскивать одежду прямо там, где стоял. И никаких тебе вопросов, подумал Ивайзуми с тоской, никакого возмущения, никакого «Это же йогурты, зачем нам раздеваться?». В отличие от самого Ивайзуми, Ушиджима махом перескочил все стадии принятия и перешел сразу к последней. Наверное, это был высокий профессионализм. Наверное, именно поэтому — в числе всего прочего — Ивайзуми так Ушиджиму и ненавидел.

Ушиджима стянул с себя джемпер, джинсы, подцепил большим пальцем резинку трусов.

— Достаточно, — сказал Вакатоби с сожалением.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Ушиджима.

— Блистать! — запрыгал вокруг него Вакатоби.

Ойкава презрительно фыркнул.

— Как? — уточнил Ушиджима.

— Как-нибудь, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Давайте скорее со всем этим покончим.

— Ива-чан! — возмущенно помахал пальцем Вакатоби.

— Ивайзуми, — поправил его Ивайзуми.

— Реклама — это вам не прыгать с мячом, это очень серьезно.

Ивайзуми встретился глазами с Ойкавой.

«Можно я ему врежу?» — спросил он взглядом.

Ойкава покачал головой.

— Вы должны вжиться в образ, — продолжал вещать Вакатоби. — Сделать его реальным, живым, дышащим…

— Может, если бы кто-нибудь объяснил нам, что здесь вообще происходит… — сказал Ивайзуми хмуро.

— Вообще-то господин Дефо предпочитает импровизировать, — засомневался Вакатоби. — Но…

— Да расскажи ты им, господи, — сказал из своего угла Дефо. — Все равно толку чуть. Да и этот, — он кивнул на Ушиджиму, — вряд ли поправит дело.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Вакатоби. — Слушайте.

Последовала получасовая лекция, изобиловавшая словами «страсть», «томление» и «бифидобактерии». Поначалу Ивайзуми еще пытался слушать и вникать, но спустя какое-то время просто поплыл.

— Короче, — сказал он, воспользовавшись небольшой паузой в разговоре. — Делать-то нам что?

— Соблазняйте, — всплеснул руками Вакатоби.

— Кого?

— Поедателей йогуртов.

— Да их же дети едят. Это, между прочим, статья.

— Ну, тогда девушек.

— Э?

Ивайзуми беспомощно посмотрел на Ойкаву. Тот ответил таким же растерянным взглядом: обычно девушки соблазняли его самого, и в обратной механике он был не уверен.

— Или парней, — сжалился Вакатоби.

— На что это вы намекаете? — обиделся Ойкава.

— Короче, хоть кого-нибудь.

Ивайзуми оглянулся на Ушиджиму. На лице у того был написан усиленный мыслительный процесс.

Знать не хочу, подумал Ивайзуми.

— Ну… — очевидно, что-то припомнив, Ойкава медленно облизал губы. — Так, что ли?

— Фу, Тоору-чан! — вознегодовал Вакатоби. — Где ты набрался такой пошлости?

— Так, — сказал Ивайзуми. День обещал быть очень долгим.

Они немного покривлялись перед камерой, хотя Ойкава, наверное, искренне считал, что позирует. Ушиджима не считал ничего и просто поигрывал бицепсами. Странное дело, замечаний к нему было меньше, чем к ним с Ойкавой.

А все его проклятая фактура, будь она неладна.

— Нет! — вскричал в который уже раз Вакатоби. — Нет! Более… более откровенно, более сексуально…

— Угу, — буркнул Ивайзуми. По-хорошему, нужно было плюнуть на все это и уйти, но Ойкава выглядел как человек, который умрет, но не сдастся, а бросить его Ивайзуми не мог.

— Давайте, наверное, по одному, — сказал вдруг Дефо. — Сперва ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Ойкаву. — Остальные можете передохнуть.

— Йогурта? — предложил Вакатоби, отводя Ивайзуми и Ушиджиму в сторону.

— Сунь его знаешь куда, — буркнул Ивайзуми.

— Что-что?

— Он сказал: нет, спасибо, — сказал Ушиджима, и Ивайзуми бросил на него неприязненный взгляд.

— А, ну, — Вакатоби поглядел на Ойкаву, который выгибался и вертелся перед камерой. — Откровенно говоря, я не понимаю, почему у вас ничего не получается. С такими телами… — он влюбленно покосился на Ушиджиму и игриво ущипнул его за зад. Тот вытерпел это стоически.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Ойкава быстро учится.

— А ты?

— А я не привык проигрывать.

— В старшей школе, — вмешался вдруг Ушиджима, — вы всегда проигрывали Шираторизаве. Если до того не проигрывали Карасуно.

— Заткнись, — велел Ивайзуми.

Он уединился в углу и играл на телефоне в тетрис до тех пор, пока у бившегося над Ойкавой Дефо не опустились руки.

— Достаточно, — сказал он, и Ойкава кивнул и принялся вытирать лицо бумажным полотенцем. — Вакатоби, теперь давай этого.

Этот — Ушиджима — по мнению Ивайзуми, оказался даже хуже, чем Ойкава. Выражение лица у него было на все случаи одно, и как Вакатоби ни плясал вокруг него, упрашивая: «Раскованнее! Смелее!» — Ушиджима даже бровью не вел и продолжал спокойно таращиться в камеру. Ойкава пил холодную воду и тихо злорадствовал.

Через какое-то время Дефо просто сдался.

— Давай третьего, — велел он.

— Ива-чан! — позвал Вакатоби.

— Ивайзуми.

— Да-да. Иди сюда.

Ивайзуми вышел вперед и встал перед камерой, совершенно не понимая, куда девать руки и начиная постепенно закипать.

Он ожидал, что Дефо примется командовать им, как теми двумя, но Дефо молчал и задумчиво тер заросший густой черной щетиной подбородок.

— Ты, — сказал он наконец, — будешь дикарем.

Где-то за софитами Ойкава весело прыснул. Врежу ему потом, пообещал себе Ивайзуми.

— Отличная идея, господин Дефо! — вспыхнул от радости Вакатоби. — С такими волосами — самое то.

— Что не так с моими волосами? — хмуро поинтересовался Ивайзуми, проведя рукой по голове.

— Давай, Ива-чан, — сказал Вакатоби, совершенно игнорируя его вопрос. — Выпусти своего внутреннего зверя.

— Р-р-р, — сказал Ивайзуми.

— Более хищно, ну! Женщины любят опасных мужчин!

Ивайзуми попытался отыскать взглядом Ойкаву и передать ему, что он его убьет.

— Уже лучше, — сказал Дефо. — Работаем.

К сожалению, на этом весь прогресс Ивайзуми закончился.

— Нда, — подытожил Вакатоби спустя час, просматривая вместе с Дефо отснятый материал. — Честно скажем, не фонтан.

Не согласиться с ним в этом было трудно. Ивайзуми сумел увидеть только пару кадров — и они выглядели отвратительно. Ойкава был похож на потасканную старлетку, Ушиджима — на бревно, а сам Ивайзуми — на серийного убийцу, промышляющего чужой печенью.

— Вы смените концепцию? — понадеялся Ивайзуми. — Вернетесь к классике?

Сейчас костюм банки с йогуртом казался ему очень привлекательной идеей.

— Нет, — сказал Дефо. — Мы продолжим съемки на пленэре.

 

Ойкава поперхнулся водой, а Ушиджима оживился. Вообще, Ивайзуми начал различать на его лице эмоции, и это немного пугало. Если так пойдет дальше, они уйдут отсюда старыми добрыми друзьями. Ивайзуми покосился на Ойкаву — тот наблюдал за неудачами Ушиджимы у зеленой стены с искренним наслаждением — и успокоился: друзьями им стать не грозило.

С Ушиджимой закончили быстро. Пока Ивайзуми и Ойкава одевались, тот несколько раз подпрыгнул, нагнулся, ударил по воображаемому мячу, после чего Дефо дал команду сворачивать лавочку.

— Ну что? — дверь распахнулась от пинка, и на пороге возникла женщина, которая в ширину, по прикидкам Ивайзуми, была такого же размера, как и в высоту. В районе бюста уж точно.

— Ничего, — коротко и неприязненно ответил Вакатоби, а женщина решительно прошла в комнату, отодвинула ширму, явив всем изнанку съемочного процесса, и посмотрела в монитор.

— А вы гримировать их пробовали? — поинтересовалась она, и Ивайзуми явственно услышал "идиоты", повисшее в воздухе.

— Прошлый век, — пробубнил Вакатоби, — посмотри на эту фактуру. Грим ее только испортит.

Женщина посмотрела.

Ивайзуми порадовался, что успел надеть штаны.

Ойкава покраснел.

Ушиджима грустно вздохнул.

Женщина снова посмотрела, на этот раз на Вакатоби.

— Прошлый век, — решительно повторил он. Хотя, судя по бегающему взгляду, кое-кто просто забыл про грим. Женщина, по всей видимости, пришла к такому же выводу, презрительно фыркнула и величественно поплыла к двери.

— Я с вами, — сообщила она уже из коридора, и у Вакатоби с Дефо сделалось такое выражение лица, как будто они сожрали по лимону.

А Ивайзуми снова повеселел. Приятно, когда плохо не только ему.

***

 

До "пленэра" пришлось трястись на машине, причем вел Дефо, Вакатоби подпрыгивал на переднем сиденье, а Ивайзуми страдал, зажатый между Ойкавой и Ушиджимой. Женщина, которую звали Крошка Ди, ехала отдельно, и из разговора Дефо и Вакатоби Ивайзуми понял, что это бич божий, посланный миру рекламы в наказание за грехи.

Машина остановилась на территории особняка. Из окон доносились звуки выстрелов, кто-то вяло раскачивался на тросе, и Ивайзуми с Ойкавой чуть не вывернули шеи, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее. Стоянка была забита трейлерами, мотоциклами и автомобилями, виднелись даже фонари "скорой помощи", и пришлось буквально протискиваться между нагретых металлических боков.

— Там павильоны, — соизволил пояснить Вакатоби. — Но нам не туда.

"Не туда" пришлось топать добрых пятнадцать минут — территория вокруг особняка оказалась огромной. Ивайзуми даже не знал, что в Японии существуют такие большие и почти незастроенные пространства. Они миновали искусственный водопад, обогнули бассейн с резиновыми крокодилами, перебрались через полосу препятствий и наконец уткнулись в природу. Природа выглядела так, будто ее вырезали из парка Уэно аккуратным квадратом, да так и перенесли.

— Раздеваться? — без энтузиазма спросил Ушиджима, и Вакатоби одобрительно похлопал его по заднице — точнее, попытался. Ушиджима ушел от прикосновения одним движением, и Ивайзуми решил взять метод на заметку.

— Ты будешь дикарем, — сообщил Дефо.

— Я понял, — Ивайзуми на всякий случай насупился.

— А ты, — его указательный палец уперся в Ойкаву, — будешь офисным служащим.

— Нет, — поджал губы Ойкава.

— Начальником, — выдвинул еще одно предложение Дефо.

— Ни за что.

— Молодым главным тренером волейбольной сборной Японии, — влез Вакатоби, и Ойкава расцвел. А Дефо и Ивайзуми одновременно показали большой палец.

— А кем буду я? — поинтересовался Ушиджима. В его голосе отчетливо послышалась угроза.

— А ты будешь профессиональным игроком в сеги, — устало сказал Ойкава и потер лицо. Выглядел он измученным, но не сдавшимся. — Будешь сидеть на заднице и двигать фигуры.

Вакатоби посмотрел на Ойкаву с неожиданным уважением, и у Ивайзуми зачесались кулаки — так захотелось ему врезать.

Затарахтел мотор — подъехала машина с аппаратурой. Из задних дверей неожиданно ловко выпрыгнула Крошка Ди, обвела клочок парка суровым взглядом и едва открыла было рот, как Дефо быстро сказал:

— Нам нужны брюки, пиджак, рубашка, флаг Японии, кимоно, доска для сеги и набедренная повязка.

Крошка Ди, не моргнув глазом, вытащила из кармана рацию и поинтересовалась:

— Слышал? Чтобы через пять минут все нашел.

А потом улыбнулась так ласково, что Ивайзуми захотелось спрятаться за Ушиджиму.

— Ну что, мальчики? С кого начнем?

Ивайзуми хотел было мужественно предложить Ойкаву, но Крошка Ди схватила Ушиджиму за руку, повертела и скомандовала:

— Раздевайся.

Тот снова безропотно принялся разоблачаться. Крошка Ди одобрительно кивала, Вакатоби сиял. Дефо пригорюнился за камерой, но наблюдал за процессом гримирования со стоическим терпением.

Когда прибыли их "костюмы", Ушиджима оказался с ног до головы покрыт маслом, лицо стало светлее, а еще он недовольно потирал бритые ноги. Ивайзуми же пребывал в священном ужасе — жизнь его к такому не готовила. Он уже даже не помнил, что хотел убить Ойкаву, а просто мечтал сбежать отсюда, но не знал — как.

— Это женское кимоно, — заметил Ушиджима, когда довольно мурлыкающий Вакатоби кинул ему ворох яркой разноцветной ткани.

— Как ты определил? — удивился Вакатоби.

Ушиджима посмотрел на него, как на идиота, Ойкава издал какой-то хрюкающий звук, Ивайзуми прикрыл глаза. Его ждала набедренная повязка и бусики.

Порывы ветра трепали ткань кимоно, Ушиджима всем своим видом показывал, что отказывается одеваться в женское. Вакатоби заламывал руки, Ойкава, уже не скрываясь, ржал, скотина такая, а потом Дефо заявил:

— Ну все, сворачиваемся.

— Но… — пробормотал Вакатоби, — солнце еще будет час как минимум.

— Мне надо подумать, — важно сообщил Дефо, и Вакатоби посветлел лицом. — И кто-нибудь, найдите мужское кимоно! Отберите у сегунов, им больше не надо.

— Не дадут, — мрачно сказала Крошка Ди. — Вы им еще доспехи не вернули.

— Отберите кимоно, скажите, что вернем завтра вместе с доспехами… Кстати, где они?

Вакатоби пожал плечами — судьба доспехов его явно не беспокоила.

— Ваш трейлер, — Дефо обвел всех троих мрачных взглядом, — третий. В шесть часов утра чтобы были здесь.

— Ива-чан! — подскочил Вакатоби.

— Ивайзуми.

— Да. Стоять. Тебя нужно побрить.

— Ойкаву брейте, — рассвирипел Ивайзуми.

— А я уже побрился, — скромно сказал тот, и Ивайзуми пообещал себе, что убивать он его будет медленно и мучительно.

— Так что давай, — сказал Вакатоби. — Не будешь же ты один ходить небритым, как дурак.

— Вот именно, — поддакнул Ойкава.

— Хоть ты не лезь, — разозлился Ивайзуми. Он собирался сказать что-то еще — про то, где он видел бритье и всю эту съемку вообще, но тут подошедшая со спины Крошка Ди опустила руку ему на плечо. Ивайзуми подавился праведным возмущением. В гримерше было что-то, что намекало: если он продолжит сопротивляться, горячий воск вполне может сменить горячая смола.

К трейлеру Ивайзуми пробирался короткими перебежками, звеня бусиками и сверкая задницей: для того, чтобы он к утру получше вжился в образ, у него отобрали прочую одежду.

— Ты еще скажешь нам спасибо, — пообещал Вакатоби, прячась с вещами за широкой спиной Крошки Ди. — Эта реклама тебя прославит! Только представь, что будет, когда она выйдет на экраны!

Ивайзуми представил — и схватился за голову.

— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан, — успокаивающе сказал Ойкава, стратегически прикрывшись Ушиджимой. — Тебе даже идет.

Ну, родители, допустим, поймут, думал Ивайзуми, бегая за Ойкавой вокруг Ушиджимы. Ойкаву они знают не первый год и задавать вопросов не будут. Но что скажут в университете? В команде? Люди будут узнавать его на улице, будут тыкать пальцами, будут…

— Все, — сказал Ивайзуми, — никаких больше съемок. Верните мне мою одежду, и…

— Так они уже уехали, — сказал Ушиджима.

— Тьфу ты черт.

Трейлер оказался сравнительно чистым, с веселенькими занавесками, которые Ивайзуми тут же задернул.

— Хочешь чаю, Ива-чан? — предложил Ойкава, роясь в шкафчиках в поисках съестного.

— Не разговаривай со мной.

Ушиджима тут же отправился в душ — смывать с себя грим. Ивайзуми подумывал было, не стянуть ли его одежду себе, но оказалось, что Ушиджима закрылся на защелку.

И это спортсмен, подумал Ивайзуми, в сердцах пиная дверь, волейболист, который давно уже должен был привыкнуть к общим раздевалкам. Может, в Шираторизаве у него были какие-то прецеденты? Никогда им не доверял, особенно Гошики.

Пройдясь по трейлеру, Ивайзуми обнаружил за диванчиком какие-то доспехи, но надевать их все-таки не стал и вместо этого закутался в случайно найденное покрывало.

— Ты уже успокоился, Ива-чан? — спросил Ойкава, ставя перед ним чашку с чаем.

— Нет.

— Можно мне тоже чашку? — спросил вышедший из ванной Ушиджима.

— Сам себе заваривай, — буркнул Ойкава, садясь рядом с Ивайзуми и поджимая под себя ноги. — Ива-чан…

— Стоп, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Как только стемнеет, я проберусь в павильон к сегунам, найду себе какое-нибудь кимоно…

— Мужское, — с тоской произнес Ушиджима.

— Да, спасибо. Найду себе какое-нибудь мужское кимоно — и только вы меня и видели.

— Ива-чан! — шокированно произнес Ойкава. — Неужели ты бросишь меня наедине с этим… с этим… — он бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в Ушиджиму. — Да ему же совсем нельзя доверять! Наверняка станет зазывать меня в свой универ, едва за тобой закроется дверь!

— Ну почему же, — обиделся Ушиджима. — Я бы подождал, пока мы выпьем чаю.

— Вот! — торжествующе воскликнул Ойкава. — Видишь?!

— Дуракава, заткнись, — велел Ивайзуми устало. — Ушиджима, я дам тебе хороший совет, но только один. Никогда, никогда больше не подбивай его на перевод. Он может согласиться.

— Именно на это я и рассчитываю, — сказал Ушиджима.

— Когда окажешься черт знает где, в одних трусах…

— Набедренной повязке, — поправил Ойкава.

— Да, спасибо, а теперь заткнись. Когда окажешься черт знает где, в одной набедренной повязке, не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

Ушиджима задумался.

— Ты злой, Ива-чан! — обиделся Ойкава. — Мне кажется, я ничем не заслужил такого…

Ивайзуми молча оттянул край набедренной повязки.

— Подумаешь, — буркнул Ойкава.

— Это происходит часто? — спросил вдруг Ушиджима. — Все это… — он кивнул на Ивайзуми.

— Что? Нет, разумеется, нет! — сказал Ойкава.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — горько рассмеялся Ивайзуми. — Поверь, если он будет околачиваться рядом, то женское кимоно и бритые ноги станут твоей наименьшей проблемой.

Ушиджима с уважением уставился на Ойкаву.

— Что ты наделал, Ива-чан! — заныл тот. — Ты его только раззадорил!

Ивайзуми помотал головой.

— Я в душ, — сказал он. — А вы… — он посмотрел на них. — Да делайте, что хотите.

Душ немного привел Ивайзуми в чувство и позволил собраться с мыслями.

— Так, — сказал он, выходя из ванной и перебрасывая конец покрывала через плечо, словно римский сенатор. Ойкава с Ушиджимой сидели за столом и сверлили друг друга взглядами. — Хватит, — сказал Ивайзуми, отвешивая Ойкаве подзатыльник. — Мозговой штурм.

— Ива-чан, ты забияка! — тот потер затылок. — Драчун! И что еще за мозговой штурм? Мне опять одному отдуваться?

— Весь сегодняшний день мы убили ни на что, — проигнорировал инсинуации Ивайзуми. — И я не собираюсь делать то же самое и завтра. Съемки назначены на шесть утра. До этого времени нужно сообразить, что мы делаем не так, и придумать какие-то контрмеры.

— То есть… — начал было Ойкава с затаенным ужасом.

— Да, — кивнул Ивайзуми. — Придется сотрудничать.

— Я не против, — сказал Ушиджима.

— Тебя вообще никто не спрашивал, — буркнул Ойкава.

— Дуракава… — сказал Ивайзуми угрожающе.

— Ну хорошо-хорошо. Но должен сказать, Ива-чан, что я не одобряю. Ну раздели тебя, но это же не повод брататься с врагом!

— Строго говоря, он сейчас не враг, а собрат по несчастью.

— Собрат по фактуре, — сказал Ойкава.

Ушиджима только вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сдался Ойкава. — Для начала нам нужен йогурт.

За йогуртом отправили Ушиджиму. Вернулся он спустя час в обнимку с пузатым пакетом.

— Купил самый полезный.

— Ты, что ли, во всем магазине этикетки сверял? — спросил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава только презрительно хмыкнул.

— Ладно, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Ладно. Давайте приступать.

Ойкава снова нацепил свои очки и уставился на всех с умным видом.

— В общем, если я правильно понял концепцию…

— А ее можно было понять как-то неправильно? — буркнул Ивазуми. — Со всеми этими «Сексуальнее! Раскрепощеннее!»?

— В общем, если я правильно понял концепцию, мы должны задействовать свою привлекательность.

— И фактуру, — добавил Ушиджима.

— Я вот буду тренером, — сказал Ойкава самодовольно. — Дуть в свисток, писать что-то в планшете.

— Это разве сексуально? — удивился Ивайзуми.

— Ну, на мне будут очки.

— А йогурт? Что насчет йогурта?

— Ну… — Ойкава придвинул к себе баночку с йогуртом. — Может, как-то так?

Он зачерпнул немного йогурта, сунул в рот и облизал губы.

— Вакатоби уже один раз сказал тебе: «Фу!», — напомнил Ивайзуми. — Попробуй есть, как это сделал бы… ну, я не знаю. Мизогучи?

— Ну, если ты так считаешь… — Ойкава снова сунул в рот ложку йогурта. — Ну как? Сексуально?

— Э… — протянул Ивайзуми.

— Я вызываю у вас темные необузданные желания?

— Да, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Прямо сейчас я очень… очень сильно хочу тебе врезать. Это считается?

— Ива-чан!

— Нам нужна девушка, — сказал вдруг Ушиджима. — Для тест-драйва.

— И где ее взять? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Записать все на телефон и выложить на ютуб? — предложил Ойкава.

Ушиджима с Ивайзуми переглянулись: это был момент понимания и редкого духовного единения.

— Нет.

— Нет. Дуракава.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Ойкава. — Тогда попытайтесь воззвать к своему женскому началу и смотрите еще раз.

Мозговой штурм растянулся на всю ночь. Ушиджима еще дважды ходил за йогуртами, и к полуночи Ивайзуми уже начало казаться, что этот самый йогурт скоро полезет у него из ушей.

— Сексуальнее! — уговаривал Ойкава Ушиджиму. — Представь себе… ну, я не знаю.

— Хинату, — сказал вдруг Ивайзуми, которого внезапно настигло озарение, — когда он делает съем и пробивается через защиту Шираторизавы.

Ушиджима перекусил пластиковую ложку.

— Эх, не того дикарем назначили, — вздохнул Ойкава. — Ладно, Ива-чан, теперь ты.

Ивайзуми ожидал, что с его мотивацией они будут биться до рассвета. Однако Ойкава и вправду знал его слишком хорошо.

— Представь, как Макки и Маццун делают о нас гомосексуальные намеки.

— Г-Р-Р-Р-Р, — отреагировал Ивайзуми.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Ойкава.

— Йогурт, — напомнил Ушиджима.

— Да, точно. Ну, тебе-то, Ива-чан, париться не надо, просто не тушуйся перед камерой и веди себя как обычно — корчить зверские рожи ты умеешь и так.

Ивайзуми сунул в рот ложку йогурта и попытался представить, как отвешивает Ойкаве подзатыльник. А потом еще и еще.

— Как кровожадно! — с одобрением сказал Ойкава. — Идеально.

Ивайзуми с отвращением отодвинул йогурт.

— Ну, раз с мозговым штурмом покончено, может, перекинемся в картишки? — предложил Ойкава, выкладывая на стол колоду. — Что? — спросил он, заметив взгляд Ивайзуми. — Нашел их на полке с чаем. Ну так что, давайте в покер на раздевание?

— Можно, — сказал Ушиджима.

Ивайзуми поправил набедренную повязку. Даже одно-единственное поражение было недопустимо.

— Простыня тоже считается, — заявил он и на всякий случай поправил уголок, перекинутый через плечо.

Ойкава решил пойти на уступки и просто кивнул, Ушиджиме, судя по всему, было похрен.

Почему ему было похрен, они с Ойкавой поняли, когда Ивайзуми остался в чем мать родила, а Ойкава снял последний носок.

А на лице Ушиджимы впервые проступили эмоции:

— А Тендо говорил, что я никогда не научусь играть, — довольно сказал он, а Ойкава застонал.

— Так, — Ивайзуми хотел было, не сходя с места, стянуть покрывало, но решил, что заворачиваться в тряпки вот так сразу после проигрыша будет неспортивно, поэтому мужественно встал и ушел в туалет.

А когда вернулся, отобрал свою повязку и бусики (их тоже решили считать за часть одежды) у все еще растерянного Ушиджимы, отвесил подзатыльник Ойкаве, в глазах которого читалось маниакальное желание взять реванш, завернулся в покрывало и лег спать. Через некоторое время Ойкава и Ушиджима устроились рядом. Ивайзуми подумал, что после такого дня он вряд ли заснет, закрыл глаза и открыл от грохота, сотрясающего маленький трейлер.

— А ну подъем, засранцы!!! — трейлер еще раз содрогнулся, а Ивайзуми, Ойкава и Ушиджима выпрыгнули из постелей, путаясь ногами в простынях.

Два часа на сон оказалось чертовски мало.

Дефо и Вакатоби выглядели отвратительно выспавшимися, Вакатоби еще и напевал что-то под нос, а Крошка Ди подтолкнула Ойкаву к своему столику, который больше походил на шабаш алхимика, чем на что-то косметическое.

— Вы двое, — Дефо поочередно ткнул указательным пальцем сначала в Ушиджиму, потом в Ивайзуми, — берете флаг и треплете его.

— А у вас нет для этого специально обученных людей? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми.

— Нет, — отрезал Дефо. — Мы экономим на издержках.

— Профсоюзы дерут столько, что голова кружится, — проворчал Вакатоби. — Хватайте за концы.

Через пятнадцать минут Ивайзуми решил, что если у него не сложится со спортивной карьерой, то он вполне может податься в профессиональные держатели флагов. Полотнище трепал ветер, Дефо, опустив камеру к самой земле и согнувшись в три погибели, яростно снимал, наполовину загримированный Ойкава выкрикивал слова ободрения и "Ты его сделал, Ива-чан, твой конец намного круче!".

По задумке режиссера Ойкава должен был стоять на фоне флага и мечтательно смотреть вдаль, причем Ивайзуми никак не мог понять очередность кадров, пока Вакатоби снисходительно не пояснил:

— Мы снимаем сцены в свободном порядке. Нам так удобно.

— Не как им удобно, а просто еще не привезли йогурт от заказчика и не отобрали у сегунов кимоно, — сдала творческий коллектив с потрохами Крошка Ди.

Вакатоби и Дефо кинули на нее неприязненные взгляды, а Крошка Ди хищно улыбнулась Ивайзуми:

— Ты следующий.

— Я занят, — решительно отказался он, вцепившись во флаг.

Ойкава в кои-то веки смотрелся прилично — мечтательно смотрел вдаль, на его губах играла легкая улыбка, а ветер трепал пряди на макушке.

— Снято, — сказал Дефо таким тоном, как будто не мог поверить своим глазам.

— Да? — усомнился Вакатоби и заглянул в видоискатель.

— Да, — твердо ответил Дефо.

Ивайзуми вытер холодный пот национальным флагом. Ушиджима на том конце сделал то же самое, а Ойкава рванул к камерам с криком "Я хочу посмотреть на себя!".

Со стороны крытых павильонов ему вторили быстро приближающиеся вопли. Мальчишка, таскавший вчера реквизит, несся к ним, что-то удерживая в охапке. Следом за ним резво мчались три мужика со смешно наверченными пучками на головах и размахивали катанами.

Крошка Ди откашлялась и вышла навстречу, уперев руки в бока. Мужики затормозили, развернулись и так же резво побежали обратно.

— Что бы мы без тебя делали, — прослезился Вакатоби.

Крошка Ди хмуро глянула на него и швырнула тряпки Ушиджиме.

— Какое-то оно невзрачное, — посетовал Дефо, а Ушиджима прижал кимоно к груди и быстро сказал:

— Очень хороший узор.

Судя по его лицу, Ушиджима был согласен на кимоно, даже если на ткани были бы выбиты Микки-Маусы.

— Ладно, садись. За вот эту хрень.

— За сегибан, — поправил Ушиджима.

— За что хочешь, за то и садись, но чтобы сидел за этой хренью, мы уже ракурс выверили, — отрезал Дефо.

Ойкава чем-то тихо захрустел, и Ивайзуми оглянулся — где он, интересно, раздобыл поп-корн? Ивайзуми запустил руку в объемное ведерко и сунул в рот сразу пригоршню. Ушиджима торжественно сидел за доской и тоскливо глядел вперед.

— Грудь оголи, — скомандовал Вакатоби.

Ушиджима вздохнул и послушно раздвинул ткань.

— Это неприлично, — заметил он.

— Ты дома, — проникновенно сообщил Вакатоби. — В тишине и покое. Наслаждаешься природой и сложнейшей задачей на доске.

В наступившей тишине хруст поп-корна прозвучал отчетливо громко. Изначальная расстановка фигур намекала на чью-то умственную неполноценность.

Какое-то время работала камера, Крошка Ди щекотала лицо многочисленными кисточками, потом Вакатоби соскочил с высокой табуретки и бодро побежал к Ушиджиме. Бесцеремонно задрал кимоно, обнажая бедро, и отбежал. Ушиджима опустил кимоно обратно. Вакатоби снова подбежал и задрал. Ушиджима опустил.

Ойкава утомленно сел прямо на землю, откинулся на руки и закинул ногу за ногу.

— Ушиджима, что ты ломаешься, посмотри на Ива-чана, он вообще голый.

Ушиджима посмотрел.

Ивайзуми постарался лицом донести мысль, что совсем скоро кто-то получит. И, скорее всего, это будет не только Ойкава.

Ушиджима молча задрал кимоно, и камера снова победно застрекотала.

Крошка Ди закончила обмазывать Ивайзуми маслом ровно в тот момент, когда прозвучало торжественное "снято", и Ушиджима с облегчением выбрался из-за сегибана.

Вакатоби бесцеремонно подтолкнул Ивайзуми в спину и интимно шепнул:

— Давай, Ива-чан. Ты можешь.

— Ивайзуми.

— Хоть Караваджо. Нет, становись вот сюда. — Вакатоби пихнул его в сторону густых кустов, украшенных яркими цветущими головками. Вокруг вились пчелы. — Ты юный дикарь, играющий мышцами и вышедший на охоту. Твой победный крик оглашает джунгли! Давай!

— Ох, Ива-чан, — Ойкава вытащил телефон и сделал несколько снимков. — Я выложу это на фейсбук, будем привлекать новичков…

— ОЙКАВА Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!

— Снято! — выкрикнул Дефо, пока Ушиджима и Вакатоби вдвоем пытались удержать рвущегося к Ойкаве Ивайзуми.

В итоге все оказались безнадежно заляпаны маслом, зато Ивайзуми успокоился и перевел дух.

— Так, — Дефо что-то подкручивал на своих многочисленных камерах и поглядывал на небо. — Теперь крупный план сразу, хорошо свет ложится, грех упускать. Подумай о чем-нибудь, ммм, — Дефо покрутил ладонью, — о чем-нибудь таком грустном.

— О чем-то, в чем мне поможет йогурт? — мрачно спросил Ивайзуми. Ойкава что-то шептал на ухо Ушиджиме, и это Ивайзуми совсем не нравилось.

— Точно! — расцвел Дефо. — Давай, поехали, то есть мотор.

— Ивайзуми, — Ушиджима откашлялся и покосился на Ойкаву. — В Шираторизаве тобой очень восхищались наши первогодки.

Ивайзуми аж растерялся. А потом вспыхнул — что он несет вообще? Никто им в Шираторизаве не восхищался, да и нечему было — он помрачнел, а Дефо ликующе выкрикнул:

— Снято!

— Ойкава, ты ублюдок, — честно сказал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава выглядел пристыженным.

— Заставляешь врать Ушиджиму.

— Я не врал. — Ушиджима осторожно почесал ногу и тут же получил по руке от Крошки Ди, а потом пошел к Вакатоби, который стоял, помахивая, пачкой листов, и довольно щурился.

Еще через час Дефо любовно просматривал отснятый материал и тихо радовался, а Вакатоби матерился. Как понял Ивайзуми, заказчик все еще не привез нужный для съемок реквизит. То есть рекламируемый йогурт.

— Пусть жрут магазинный, — постановил Вакатоби. — А их коробки мы отснимем отдельно.

— Придется врезать в уже готовые кадры нужные наклейки, — кисло ответил Дефо.

— Да там пара секунд, врежем.

— Ладно. Вы, трое. — Ивайзуми, Ойкава и Ушиджима в это время грелись на солнышке и делали вид, что их здесь нет. — Взяли по банке йогурта и начали жрать. Караваджо первый.

— Ивайзуми!

Ойкава захихикал и получил бы в лоб, если бы перед Ивайзуми не выросла внушительная грудь Крошки Ди.

— Кто размажет грим, тот мертвец, — веско сказала она.

Ойкава из-за ее плеча показывал язык. Ивайзуми подергал себя за повязку и поплелся в кусты.

— Взял ложку, — деловито командовал со своего насеста Дефо. — Так, взял. Не надо ее гнуть. Воткнул в йогурт! Отлично! Твоя добыча ускользнула, день говно…

Ивайзуми согласно кивал и размешивал йогурт в баночке.

— …и вот ты пробуешь этот божественный нектар! Эту амброзию! — закончил вещать Вакатоби в момент, когда Ивайзуми сунул ложку с йогуртом в рот.

Вся площадка застыла, а потом Ойкава проговорил:

— А помнишь, Ива-чан, как ты зачехлил Тендо прямо в тапки?

Ивайзуми прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Да, такое не забудешь. Особенно выражение лица Тендо, который явно не ожидал силовой атаки. Ивайзуми с удовольствием облизал ложечку и улыбнулся.

— Снято, — сказал Дефо и откашлялся.

— Ойкава, я все равно тебя потом убью, — пообещал Ивайзуми. — А теперь верните мне кто-нибудь мои штаны.

— Какой ты все-таки неблагодарный, Ива-чан, — вздохнул Ойкава.

— С тобой по-другому нельзя.

— Штаны пока тоже нельзя, — вмешался Вакатоби. — Сейчас должна быть групповая сцена.

— Какая это — групповая? — спросил Ивайзуми с подозрением.

— Вы втроем идете навстречу солнцу, встречаете новый день, осененный съеденным йогуртом, — вещал вдохновенно Вакатоби. — И все в таком же роде.

— Втроем? — переспросил Ойкава. — С… с этим?! — он ткнул в Ушиджиму. — Ни за что! Никогда!

— Тоору-чан! — погрозил ему пальцем Вакатоби. — Только не начинай. Ты же профессионал!

Ивайзуми уставился на него: прошло неполных два дня, а Вакатоби уже сообразил, за какие ниточки можно дергать Ойкаву.

— Кажется, вы и впрямь не зря едите свой хлеб, — сказал он.

— Йогурт, — поправил его Ушиджима. Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Справа или слева? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Все равно, — сказал Ушиджима.

— Ну и ладно, — он шагнул к Ойкаве, схватил его за руку и потащил к камере. Ушиджима пристроился по другую сторону, благоразумно не делая никаких попыток прикасаться к Ойкаве вообще.

— Ива-чан? — Ойкава попытался было упереться ногами в землю. — Это предательство! Как ты можешь…

— Я просто хочу побыстрее со всем этим покончить.

— Ценой моей гордости?! Это же Ушиджима! Ушиджима! Неужели ты забыл, сколько раз он обыгрывал нас в средней школе — не говоря уже про старшую?

— Неужели ты забыл, что на мне сейчас одна набедренная повязка и бусики, и мне совсем плевать на твою гордость?

— Ива-чан!

Кнутом и пряником, напомнил себе Ивайзуми, это же Ойкава, с ним по-другому просто нельзя.

— Ты только представь себе, — сказал он, — вся страна увидит, как выигрышно ты смотришься на фоне Ушиджимы! Ну?

Ойкава заколебался.

Последний толчок, подумал Ивайзуми.

— Если ты откажешься, — произнес он вкрадчиво, — я позвоню Кагеяме и скажу, что ты готов его тренировать. Всю Золотую неделю.

— Что?! Ива-чан, как ты можешь?!

— Набедренная повязка, — напомнил Ивайзуми.

— Я… я действительно выигрышно смотрюсь на фоне Ушиджимы? — спросил Ойкава.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза.

— Да, а теперь шевелись.

Ойкава тряхнул головой, отбросил волосы со лба, улыбнулся в камеру и зашагал вперед. Ивайзуми двинулся следом. Ушиджима не отставал.

— Идеально! — надрывался стоящий рядом с Дефо Вакатоби. — И вокруг них — летающие баночки с йогуртом. Я уже вижу это! В этом-то году мы обязательно возьмем награду за лучшую рекламу!

Крошка Ди опускала в таз с водой огромное сито, взмахивала им, и сверкающая водная пыль опускалась на головы, переливаясь в солнечных лучах всеми цветами радуги. Из них из всех получилась отличная команда, черт возьми. Как всегда и везде, где появляется Ойкава.

— Снято! — сказал Дефо, и эти слова показались Ивайзуми ангельской музыкой. Он сдернул с шеи надоевшие бусики и спросил:

— Теперь-то кто-нибудь вернет мне штаны?

***

 

Выход рекламы на телеэкраны Ивайзуми как-то совершенно пропустил — банальным образом закрутился: университет, волейбол, Ойкава — а потом…

— Ойкава! — Ивайзуми ворвался в комнату, которую им в общежитии выделили с Ойкавой на двоих. Тот лежал на кровати и смотрел в экран ноутбука.

— А, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава уныло.

— Сегодня меня пригласили на свидание! Восемь раз! Что ты сделал?

— Я? Ничего.

— Тогда почему… — начал было Ивайзуми. Вместо ответа Ойкава поманил его пальцем и кивнул на монитор. Там шла реклама — реклама йогурта. Под роликом стояло совершенно бешеное количество лайков.

Ивайзуми сел на кровать, подтянул к себе ноутбук и принялся смотреть. Затем дошел до крупного плана — и взвыл. Это было… он попытался подобрать слова и не сумел. Ни Ойкава с национальным флагом, ни Ушиджима с оголенной грудью и бедром не могли украсть его звездный час, где он, поигрывая мускулами, облизывал ложку от йогурта так, как будто только что испытал все оргазмы мира одновременно. Стыд-то какой.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на комментарии под роликом. Практически все из них были вариациями на тему: «Дикарь, я тебя люблю!»

— Это… — сказал он.

— Нож в спину, вот что это такое, — перебил Ойкава. — Я ожидал подобного от Ушиджимы, но уж никак не от тебя. С другой стороны, — вскинулся он, — есть и хорошая новость. Мне тут позвонил Вака-чан и пригласил нас всех сниматься в новом ролике. На этот раз дикарем буду я.

— Нас? И Ушиджиму?! Черта с два! Хотя…

Бог с ним, с йогуртом. Но обуть Ушиджиму в покер будет делом чести. Ивайзуми с ужасом понял, что в нем пробуждается дух соперничества.


End file.
